Club Penguin Times
The Club Penguin Times is a newspaper in Club Penguin Rewritten which is written by Aunt Arctic. It was first released on March 7, 2017https://rewrittenarchives.fandom.com/wiki/Club_Penguin_Times#2017 and used to come out every Tuesday or Wednesday.https://rewrittenarchives.fandom.com/wiki/Club_Penguin_Times#2018 After June 22, 2018, the newspaper would usually release on Wednesdays, but they may also be released on a Thursday if there is an upcoming party or event.https://media.discordapp.net/attachments/529583736732254209/656336058556088327/image0.png It can be read at any time by clicking the newspaper icon on the upper left corner of the screen. A lot of the material in the Club Penguin Times is submitted by penguins. Pages *A Section (Featured Stories): **Top Stories **101 Days of Fun (June 12, 2018 - September 18, 2018) *B Section (Regular Features): **In Focus **Ask Aunt Arctic **Secrets *C Section (Extras): **Jokes **Riddles **Poetry **Art and Comics **Puzzle **Upcoming Events *D Section (Notices): **Submit Your Content Newspapers 2017 = |-|2018 = |-|2019 = |-|2020 = Trivia *You will receive a Blue Book and a special postcard for being published in the Newspaper. If you get published 3 times, you get a Blue Mail Bag. *Players can submit jokes, poems, riddles, comics, art and questions into the Newspaper. *Some are selected each week with the Penguin's name also given. *There are also sometimes games, such as word searches, connect the dot, and puzzle shuffles. *The name was changed to Club Herbert Times after Herbert P. Bear's takeover of Club Penguin Rewritten during Operation: Blackout. **Club Herbert Times Issue #37 also contained an event that read "Blackout is set to continue at least until December 2020". This was referencing the supposed shutdown date of Adobe Flash Player, which is taking place at the end of 2020. *There are three leaved clovers at the top right corners in issue #97. **In the same issue, the "We Need You!" stamp has been slightly changed. *The title in issue #99 is Club Times Penguin. *The title in issue #130 is Club Sled Times. *In Issue #134, the "In Focus"''' '''section of the newspaper could only be accessed by either clicking on the "Upcoming Events" category on the middle or the "In Focus" tab under "Inside" on the left side of the cover page as it would be skipped when flipping through the paper. According to Stu, he did not work on it initially, resulting in the page name not being changed accordingly and a few errors in the article.https://imgur.com/vroar0Q *In issue #137, there were numerous bugs that came along with the issue when it was initially released. These bugs were fixed a few minutes afterwards. **These bugs were: ***The issue # displays as #135 instead of #137. ***The date displays as December 4, 2019 instead of December 18, 2019. ***There were two extra Puzzle pages that were blank. Gallery Icons NewNewsNew.png|An unread newspaper. Newshomepage.png|An already read newspaper. Adventure Party Newspaper New.png|An unread newspaper during the Island Adventure Party: Rockhopper's Quest. Adventure Party Newspaper Icon.png|An already read newspaper during the Island Adventure Party: Rockhopper's Quest. Events 50th Newspaper.PNG|50th edition logo 100th Newspaper.png|100th edition logo Other Newspaper reading.png|A penguin reading the Club Penguin Times. CPT 73 secret.png|The secret page in issue #73. Stamp_CPT_Patrick.png|The "We Need You!" stamp on the cover, in issue #97. References SWF